The present invention relates to compressed image processing, and more particularly to the evaluation of perceptual visual quality on H.262 or H.264 I-frames without performing block transforms or prediction.
Existing methods of evaluating perceptual visual quality (PVQ) of a compressed image have focused on spatial filtering performed on complete decodes of video image streams. Block boundaries associated with “macroblocking” may be detected by registering the image to the block boundary and performing well known edge detection algorithms in both horizontal and vertical axes. Additional attributes, such as “blurriness”, may be evaluated on the decoded image by performing other two-dimensional (2D) filtering operations. Although these methods produce excellent figures of merit correlating to subjective video quality, they are computationally intensive, making them impractical for video monitoring.
What is desired is a simpler method of evaluating PVQ that is less computationally intensive.